Divine Might
Category:Quests Category:Outlands Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Take the main entrance to the Shrine of Ru'Avitau and run straight until you find an unmarked target. Examine the unmarked target for a cutscene. :*'Note: DO NOT FORGET to get this cutscene. If you fail to get this cutscene, you can still enter, fight and kill the AA's, but you will not get the earring or the mission completed.' *Obtain an Ark Pentasphere by trading Illuminink and a Parchment to the Qu'Hau Spring (H-6) in Ro'Maeve during a Full Moon (+0:00-3:00) and clear weather. **Illuminink drop from Cursed Puppets and Magic Flagons. **Parchment can be found under Materials > Leathercraft in the Auction House. *Go to La'Loff Amphitheater and use the Ark Pentasphere to enter a BC where you will confront and defeat all 5 Ark Angels. You may use any entrance to the La'Loff Amphitheater, as long as your entire alliance uses the same entrance. *18 people are allowed into this fight. Only one Ark Pentasphere is required per alliance. You can be the orb trader even if you have already cleared the BCNM. *Buffs will carry into the fight. Buff and rest before entering advised to save a little time. *After completing the BC, return to the unmarked target in the Shrine of Ru'Avitau for the completion cutscene and the chance to choose your reward. Notes: :*You must have started Zilart Mission 14 to start this quest. :*Completing this quest will count as completing Zilart Mission 14. :*You will lose EXP when you are KO'd in this quest, as you WILL lose EXP in ZM14. Rewards You can only choose one of the following five earrings and they are all lvl 72 All Jobs. : Walkthrough for Reacquisition (Added during June 2007 Update.) *Drop your current earring. *Receive the quest at the unmarked target in the main entrance of The Shrine of Ru'Avitau. *Get a Light Ore (Illuminink and Parchment for an Ark Pentasphere is a good idea too). *Wait for a Full Moon and go to Qu'Hau Spring in Ro'Maeve. During the Full Moon (+0:00-3:00) and clear weather, trade the Light Ore to the spring and receive the Key Item Moonlight Ore. Get an Ark Pentasphere as well, if needed. *Redo the Divine Might BCNM fight. *Return to the unmarked target in The Shrine of Ru'Avitau to pick up your new earring. Note: *It is possible to pick a different earring other than your original earring as a reward. *Unlike the Ark Pentasphere, each individual must possess their own Moonlight Ore. *All events must take place in order. Drop your original earring, flag the quest, obtain the Moonlight Ore Key Item, and then clear the Divine Might BCNM fight. *The reacquisition can only be done once per Conquest Tally. *This will appear as a second Divine Might quest in your quest log with a different description. ---- See Also Strategies Game Description Client: Yve'noile (Entry Hall, The Shrine of Ru'Avitau) Summary: :Use the Ark Pentasphere at the La'Loff Amphitheater to confront and defeat all five Crystal Warriors simultaneously. Summary (if re-questing an earring): :The dissipated essence of the Crystal Warriors has once again coalesced into physical form. Your battle is not yet over!